


Jimmy

by HuggieBearlovesImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggieBearlovesImpala67/pseuds/HuggieBearlovesImpala67
Summary: To quote a very good series..."If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book. In this book, not only is there no happy ending, there is no happy beginning and very few happy things in the middle."





	1. Another Office

**Author's Note:**

> I write what I feel and I haven't updated my other story because I feel more like this story right now..

  Stuck in another office. Thankfully these seats were much cleaner and more comfortable than others he'd sat in before. This was the fifth time, the fifth office. Not like Castiel was counting, but he really didn't have much else to do. He didn't have much else of anything really. Just a small backpack with the bare necessities. And by bare necessities, he meant a small lion plushy and a picture of when he was a baby in his mother's arms beside his father. Sadly enough the picture was ripped in half, so he couldn't see who his parents were. Maybe it was for the best. 

  Castiel was seven and there were a few other kids his age in the office. It had a small shelf with various toys to entertain its young guests but he couldn't be bothered by them. Castiel was a quiet and reserved child. That would very much explain why he always ended up back here. Too 'timid' to interact with others, or simply non-responsive. And so again, without fail, Castiel was sitting in another office, on another colorful chair, surrounded by noise and clutter, toying with the zipper from the backpack on his lap, contemplating who would want him now.

  He was too lost in thought to hear his name was being called out to him until an older woman touched his shoulder to gain his attention. Castiel turned to look quizzically at her, then heard what she was saying. "Castiel, honey. Mr. Richards wants to talk to you." She had a tender smile and a colorful dress. Castiel was tired of all the colors. He was smarter than his age allowed and all these colors made him feel oppressed rather than like the child he should be. His feet were dangling off the seat of the chair so he jumped off and put his backpack on as he followed the otherwise pretty lady into Mr. Richards' office, eyes practically glued to the floor.

  "Hey there buddy! Come and say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Pond." There was a couple sitting across Mr. Richards' desk. They turned to look at Castiel as he entered the room. The man was tall and wearing a suit. The woman was wearing a simple blue tank top and light wash ripped jeans, standing at a couple inches shorter than her partner. They smiled and Castiel noticed that only the man's smile looked genuine. Great, another family in which Castiel wasn't their mutual first pick. The older gentlemen crouched down to Castiel's height and held out his hand. "Hello, Castiel. My name is Joshua, and this is my wife, Emily." 

  Castiel looked up to take the man's hand and shook it lightly. He would have introduced himself but these people already knew everything they needed to know about him so he stayed quiet as he finally let Mr. Pond's hand go and resumed his staring contest with the floor. He could hear the conversation between the older men as Mr. Richards reminded Mr. Pond and his wife about how quiet Castiel tended to be and if they were sure about their decision. 

  After a few more hours of a long and boring process involving minimal conversation and lots of paperwork, Castiel found himself strapped into a booster seat in the back of Mr. Richards' car. They were on their way to the Pond residence on the other side of town. Mr. Richards, whose first name Castiel never learned, parked his car as Castiel unbuckled himself. Once out of the car, he put his backpack on and was led into the house. The adults sat on the couch in the living room to continue talking but soon Mrs. Pond invited Castiel to his new room as Mr. Richards asked Mr. Pond more questions and gave him more information.

  The room was pretty large and was already filled with things for a little boy. It was painted a light green but all the items inside, including the bed, pillows, curtains, and most of the toys, were a soft blue. "Make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. Would you like a snack to hold you over until lunch?" Mrs. Pond had a soft voice and an empathetic smile. The young boy shook his head slightly as he hugged his backpack close to his chest and stayed standing just beyond the entrance of his new room, still taking it all in. "Well if you change your mind, I'll be right downstairs. Don't hesitate to ask for anything you need." She gave Castiel another smile before heading back to the adults. He sighed and walked across the white carpet to the small wooden chair in the corner of the room. He sat and pulled the zipper to his backpack as he took out his lion, petting him to tame his fur.

  A few minutes later, Castiel stood to pull the chair next to the window and sat back down. The window was closed and Castiel put his lion on the sill as he looked out to the street. There were a few kids playing on the block and even a few neighbors sitting in outdoor couches on their own porches. It was a suburban neighborhood, one of many, and he simply watched life move on, not feeling a part of any of it.  He watched for what seemed like hours until he heard someone call his name by the door. 

  Castiel turned and it was Mr. Richards and Mr. Pond. Mr. Richards approached Castiel and sat on his knees in front of the young boy as Mr. Pond leaned against the doorframe. "I'm going to head back to my office and you will stay here with these people. I know how hard it is right now but give them a chance. They just want the best for you. If anything happens, you know you can call me." Castiel stayed quiet as he gazed the quickly darkening skies. Mr. Richards knew the seven-year-old heard him and pet his hair as he stood to leave. Castiel watched as Mr. Richards drove away until he turned the corner and he was left alone with another family. 

  Not long after, Mrs, Pond came up to his room. “Castiel? The food is ready. Would you like to join us at the dinner table?” Castiel wouldn’t like to join them at the dinner table but knew he had to be nice. He didn’t respond as he grabbed his plushy and followed her down to where the table had already been set. He sat beside Mr. Pond, across his wife, and held his lion on his lap. He stared at the plate for a moment before picking up his fork and starting to eat. Mrs. Pond had made chicken parmesan and rice with some steamed veggies. He was never a picky eater so he didn’t complain. 

  “How about we lay out a plate for your lion? I’m sure he’s hungry, too.” Mr. Pond tried to make conversation. Castiel couldn’t blame him for trying but only shook his head. His lion was a plush and if they laid out a plate for him, they’d only be wasting food. “Does your plushy have a name?” Mrs. Pond chimed in, in hopes they would hear Castiel’s voice, realizing he hadn’t said a single word to them. However, Castiel just shook his head again in response. Of course, his lion had a name, but no one beside Castiel knew that name and that wasn’t about to change. 

  The Ponds seemed to know that they weren’t actually going to get anywhere on day 1 with their newly adopted son, so they didn’t reproach or reprimand his lack of responses. Castiel ate slowly but made sure not to waste any food. Mrs. Pond seemed to like that about him and smiled as Mr. Pond spoke up again. “So what do you say tomorrow we head on over to the park so you can play with the other kids and not be cooped up in here the whole day?”

  Castiel nodded and tried at a soft smile to let Mr. Pond know he was okay with the idea. Joshua beamed that he got more than just a nod as a response. He thought it was progress, but the blue eyed boy was again just trying to be nice. When he finished his food, he just sat there, not asking for permission to be excused and not leaving either. Emily saw he was done and was just sitting there. “Honey, do you want some more?” He shook his head, prompting her next sentence. “You can go back to your room if you’d like, then. You don’t have to wait for us, Castiel.” He nodded and stood, leaving his lion on the chair as he grabbed his plate, fork, and cup and placed them in the sink. He was about to start washing them when Emily took over. 

  “Go to your room. I can handle the dishes.” She smiled warmly at his efforts and he simply grabbed his plushy and did as he was told. As he was heading up the stairs, he heard Mr. Pond call out to him. “The bathroom is right next to your room if you need it.” Castiel kept walking. He went to his room and set his lion on the wooden chair beside the window before heading to the bathroom. He did his business and brushed his teeth with the new toothbrush that had been set out for him. Once back in his room, he pulled back the covers of his bed and kicked off his shoes. He held his plushy tightly to his chest as he hugged it before pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes. It didn’t take him too long to fall asleep.


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream

  The next morning, Castiel woke up and looked at the small digital clock on the drawer on the other side of the room. It was six thirty. Thankfully Castiel didn’t have to worry about school yet, and meeting new people because it was the middle of summer. Still, once he was awake, he couldn’t go back to sleep. So he stood, made his bed and resumed his position from the day before, watching the world wake up with his lion on the sill. The door to his room was closed, but it didn’t have a lock. At about seven o’clock, Castiel could hear the Ponds hustle and bustle, trying to be quiet since they thought Castiel was still asleep. Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

  Castiel didn’t turn around as someone opened the door. “Oh, you’re awake. Come on, breakfast is ready.” It was Mr. Pond. The young boy stayed still for a moment before taking his plushy and following the older gentleman downstairs to join them for breakfast. Emily was setting the table as they sat down and Castiel set his lion on his lap as he began eating his oatmeal and toast. When he finished, Emily noticed he was still in the same clothes as the day before. She stood to clear his plate and ruffled his hair a little. “Why don’t you go get changed so you can go with Joshua to the park? The closet is full of new, clean clothes just for you.” 

 The young boy tried not to wince at the touch as he stood and again did as he was told. The previous families that had adopted him weren’t so nice and the few that were just didn’t have the patience for someone as quiet as Castiel. Once upstairs, Castiel looked in his closet and picked out the simplest outfit. He dressed quickly, folding his dirty clothes and setting them in the corner of the closet. He put his lion in his backpack before putting the backpack on and heading downstairs. He sat still on the couch in the living room as he waited for Mr. Pond. 

  “Ready, kiddo? Let’s go.” Joshua seemed happy at the opportunity to take the blue-eyed boy to the park. He unlocked the car and opened the back door for Castiel. The child sat in the booster seat and buckled himself up before pulling his backpack onto his lap. It wasn’t a long drive and soon Joshua parked the car and let his new son out. Castiel knew better than to run for the park as he stayed beside his foster parent. They walked to a bench and Joshua frowned. “Don’t you wanna play? You don’t have to stay beside me the whole time, I want you to have fun. Make some friends.”

  Castiel nodded and stood. He walked steadily towards the swings and sat. He knew how to swing, but he instead took out his plushy and just sat there with him. He was content just sitting there, but soon Mr. Pond came towards him and sat on the swing beside him. “Mind if I join you?” Castiel shook his head but didn’t look at him, keeping his gaze on his plushy. Joshua smiled softly and pushed his feet a little to swing gently. 

  “Do you want me to push you?” Castiel shook his head. “Do you know how to swing?” He nodded. Joshua figured this was as much of a conversation he could hope for from the child right now so he swung a little in hopes Castiel would see him and swing too. Castiel didn't. After a few more minutes, Joshua stopped and figured he would talk to the young boy, regardless of his responses. "You know, you have a very nice name, Castiel. It comes from an archangel called Cassiel. The angel of Thursday. He is in charge of a lot of sad things in the world." Castiel frowned. 

  That's not something you tell a sad seven-year-old. Joshua, however, simply smiled and continued to explain. "He is a very important angel that carries out missions from God to punish bad people. So in a way, he is a superhero. I did research on a lot of kids that my wife and I planned on adopting. She wanted to pick you because you're a smart young man. I chose you because I knew you really are a superhero." Joshua smiled as he saw Castiel's lips curl up at the edges a bit. Joshua continued in hopes of making him feel a little better. "I like your lion. Every superhero needs a sidekick and that plushy looks like it could really kick some bad guy butt." Joshua chuckled and Castiel's smile grew the slightest bit as he hugged his stuffed animal.

  Joshua stood. “Come on. Let’s go get some ice cream and then we’ll head back home.” Castiel stood and kept his head down as he followed Mr. Pond. They didn’t head to the car since there was an ice cream shop two blocks from the park and Joshua thought they could use the time to talk, even if it was yet again a one-sided conversation. He had an idea about how to get the boy to talk, but he’d introduce the topic the following day. As they left the park, Castiel held Joshua’s hand to cross the street and kept a tight grip with his other hand on his plushy. 

  “So I’m pretty sure you already know Mr. Richards is coming by later today to check up on you. So after we head home you can shower while Emily makes lunch. Do you want her to make anything specific?” Castiel was looking at the odd brick pattern on the concrete floor as he shook his head. He honestly didn’t mind what he ate and they already knew he wasn’t allergic to anything. 

  Castiel was glad Mr. Pond was patient with him. He wasn’t trying to be rude, just didn’t have much to say. If they asked a yes or no question, or something Castiel didn’t want to answer, what was the use of talking? He had a practical mindset; talk when you have something to say, don’t say anything just because you want to talk. That’s how he had stayed out of trouble his whole life. They kept walking with Joshua still trying at a conversation with the young boy. 

  Once at the ice cream shop, Castiel looked around and was again overwhelmed by all the colors. Mr. Pond led them to the front where a very smiley teen in red and white stripes asked what they would like. Joshua ordered a cone for himself and asked Castiel what he liked. The little boy had to tiptoe to see the flavors. He knew how to read but also already knew what kind of ice cream he liked. His finger laid on the glass as he pointed to the strawberry flavored sweet. “Strawberry?” Mr. Pond asked, receiving a nod from Castiel.

  Joshua bought him a cone and one for himself. When everything was paid for, they sat at a small round purple table. Castiel’s chair was orange as Joshua’s was yellow. The young boy put his plushy in his backpack as to not get him dirty as he licked his ice cream. He takes extreme care of his stuffed lion because it is the only thing that he has apart from the torn picture of his real past. 

  Castiel was two when he was put into the system and he couldn’t remember anything before the age of three. It frustrated him greatly not to have answers to his questions just because he was too young. He realized a few families ago that if he followed the rules and kept to himself, life would keep going. He didn’t matter to the world so he figured the world shouldn’t matter to him. House by house, never any homes, Castiel had seen a lot of things. People would be nice for at most three months into the adoption, then their true colors would shine and that wasn’t always a good thing. 

  Castiel couldn’t remember his first foster family, but his second was one he’d never forget. They were perfect in every sense of the word. Castiel was three and he was taught a lot. He knew they weren’t his real family, so he was naturally quiet, but they persisted, reading him stories every night, playing with him as much as he wanted. It was literally heaven until a few months later. Castiel had gotten comfortable and was a normal child by the age of four. His first day of pre-school was fun because he was already very much ahead of his classmates. 

  One day, on the second week of school, class was canceled because the teacher was sick. Castiel’s foster dad, David, was taking Castiel home. His foster mom, Christina, was a stay at home parent. As their morning routine, David would take the four-year-old to school before driving off to work. Since class had been canceled, David drove him back home. Upon arriving, Christina was found cheating on David. Castiel saw everything although he didn’t exactly know what was going on. They soon got a divorce and Castiel was sent back to the foster care system.

 “Your ice cream is melting.” Joshua pulled him out of his thoughts as he littered him with napkins and Castiel frowned at the mess he’d unintentionally made. He scoot the chair back and started helping Mr. Pond clean up, throwing the rest of his ice cream away. He felt guilty for making him waste money on an ice cream that he barely licked at all. 

  “Hey, it’s okay. Do you want another one?” Joshua saw how sad Castiel had become and wondered if it was because he had spoiled his ice cream. When the blue-eyed boy shook his head, Mr. Pond realized Castiel’s sadness was because of the mess. Therefore, the child’s foster father quickly cleaned up the melted ice cream and offered to leave with a small smile. “I’m sure Mr. Richards is waiting back home for us, we should go.”

  Without argument nor hesitation, the blue-eyed boy stood and waited for his new father before heading back to the car. They arrived home quickly and sure enough, Mr. Richards was already there, waiting in the driveway. Castiel got out of the car with his backpack on and headed into the house as he learned a long time ago that grown-ups had to talk grown-up things without the kids there.

  Castiel was again sitting on the chair beside the window. The window was open this time, since it was a somewhat hot day, to let the cool breeze in. 


End file.
